


There's Nothing Like Summer In The City

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Connor, Fluff, Gift Giving, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Paris (City), Post-Assassin's Creed III, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Size Difference, Summer, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finally accepts the Marquis de Lafayette’s invitation and spends some time getting closer to him in Paris and Chartres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Like Summer In The City

After sitting down on the nearest stone steps, Connor took a moment to bask in the sun while observing other garden visitors. They passed by at a leisurely pace, holding onto their elegant fans and dainty summer umbrellas. People watching had always been one of his favourite past times. Every once in a while during the day, Connor would find an empty bench and stare out at the busy streets of Boston for what felt like hours.

Of course Paris wasn’t anything like home. Since Connor arrived, he felt overwhelmed by the bustling city and its citizens. Everywhere he looked, he found something new; something he had never seen before in person, only in books and paintings. It certainly wasn’t boring, despite how out of place Connor occasionally felt while walking throughout its narrow streets.

Luckily for him, he had the best guide he could have ever asked for. An old acquaintance, always there to make sure his guest felt at ease, especially in a country like France. The moment he stepped onto Parisian soil, Connor was quickly greeted by two things he recognized immediately: the Marquis de Lafayette and his usual bouts of enthusiasm (along with the desire to embrace his old friend). Exhausted but relieved to see a familiar face, Connor returned the Marquis’ tight hug.

Despite their happy reunion, Connor wasted no time in expressing his regrets for not accepting his friend’s invitation sooner. Lafayette simply brushed it off, saying he needn’t worry over something so small. He had safely made it to Paris, they were together again, and that was all that mattered.

The Marquis kept his companion very busy. In just a few days, Connor saw more marketplaces and shops than he ever did in America. As the two of them walked along the streets, he thought about bringing back some new paintings and books for the manor. _Some of the recruits will like that very much_ , he told himself.

Their latest visit, one that Lafayette had been promising since his friend’s arrival, was to the sprawling and lavish Jardin des Tuileries on what felt like the hottest day of the summer. Connor came prepared, wearing a thin shirt, lightweight moccasins, and pair of comfortable breeches he usually wore around the Homestead. But as he waited for Lafayette to return, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for all the dapper Parisians in their elaborate dresses and heavily embroidered petticoats. The gardens themselves weren’t particularly generous with any shady areas, so most visitors were given very little options for taking refuge from the sun.

“If you keep sitting out here without anything shelter, the heat will make you sick.” A carefree voice from behind him said. Connor looked up and saw Lafayette staring down at him.

“I have gotten used to it,” he responded with a crooked smile.

“And I suppose the cold does nothing to affect you either.”

“Not much so,” Connor said as he stood up. In fact, he enjoyed the snow and coldness of winter more than he did the sun and warmth of summer. “What are winters like in Paris?”

“Very beautiful.” While the two men strolled side-by-side amongst the gardens, Lafayette went on and on about the splendor of the city (a certain trait of his that Connor had gotten used to). “They are not as cruel or relentless as they are in the frontier. But I will say this; Christmas in Paris is truly a wonderful sight to behold.”

Connor nodded, believing his friend’s words to be true. He remembered the lively holiday festivities Ollie and Corrine always hosted at their small yet welcoming inn. Thinking about all his friends, including the growing number of recruits, suddenly made Connor feel a bit homesick as he wondered how everyone else was faring in his absence.

There was also a hint of guilt; he didn’t regret coming to Paris yet he still felt as though he was abandoning those who needed him. Connor quickly changed the subject, hoping Lafayette didn’t notice his slight change in expression.

“Where did you run off to just now?”

“Back to the carriage. Our driver and I were discussing how long the journey would be from here to Chartres if we left in the next hour.”

“Chartres?” The name didn’t sound familiar. “Is that another city?”

Lafayette let out an amused chuckle. “Town would be a better description. Chartres has far more in common with Boston or New York than it does with Paris. Still, there is a humble charm to it that is difficult to find in large cities. I think you’ll enjoy it very much, _mon ami_. Admittedly, Paris can be rather overpowering, particularly to a visitor like yourself.”

“I shall take your word for it.”

“You do not mind that I have planned this sudden excursion?”

“Not at all. Like you said, it would be a welcome change of pace. When do we leave?”

“That is excellent! We leave as soon as we are finished here. Ah! That reminds me, I have something for you.”

They stopped momentarily as Lafayette reached into the inside pocket of his waistcoat. During his stay, Connor had unexpectedly managed to acquire a fair amount of souvenirs and little gifts to bring back home. Perfume bottles, music boxes, and good luck charms were just some of the many trinkets Lafayette gave him. Connor wasn’t sure if he really needed them but he didn’t want to be rude. At least they were pretty.

However, the Marquis’ latest gift was different; a pale green flower with a long stem and large ruffled petals. Connor recognized it as a carnation. “This is a lovely present. Thank you, but... what is the occasion?”

“No special occasion in particular. I simply thought you would like it,” Lafayette replied as he helped pin the flower onto his friend’s shirt near his breast. Connor looked down at it shyly; in Boston he had seen many colonial couples give each other flowers as tokens of affection and romance; a way of courting one another. Did that mean Lafayette…?

Connor decided to hold off on any personal questions out of sheer nervousness. _Maybe I will ask him later._

\--

The small countryside town of Chartres was everything Lafayette had promised. There were the same winding cobblestones streets found in Paris, but it seemed to possess a vastly different atmosphere; one that helped make Connor feel much more at peace. The people were hospitable, their shops quaint, and their homemade food tasted delicious.

Yet somehow it had gotten even hotter since his and Lafayette’s arrival. By evening they were both utterly exhausted from spending too much time out in the sun. With that, the two men retreated into a nearby inn and bought out one of its vacant rooms for the night. It wasn’t much but as Connor collapsed onto the bed, his weary head falling onto the pillows, he found it far better than sleeping in a cramped, bumpy, and heated carriage until morning.

“Hm…” he chuckled quietly, undoing the top buttons of his shirt in an attempt to cool down.

“And what is it you find so amusing?” Lafayette replied.

“Nothing. Only that you look like a different man without that… thing atop your head.”

Now it was Lafayette’s turn to laugh. “I assume you mean my wig,” he said as he ran a hand through his short auburn hair. He dropped the powdered wig onto a large wooden drawer with a mirror. Next to it sat the green carnation, which had been placed into a small bottle of water. From a distance, Connor thought the wig resembled a curled up cat with light grey fur. He then presumed it was just another affect of mild heatstroke.

“I believe that was a day well spent…” Lafayette announced, joining him on the bed. “Though I do have to admit, I feel completely and entirely worn out.”

“As do I.”

“I hope you will forgive me for not being able to find us a room with two beds.”

“I do not mind,” Connor sighed contently. Lafayette turned to him, thinking he had detected a hint of sarcasm, but his friend stared back with a tired smile. “I should warn you, though. I have been told that I am a restless sleeper.”

At first Lafayette said nothing and instead looked over Connor’s body as he lay comfortably next to him. “I have another gift for you,” he finally spoke.

“Mm?”

“Think of this one as… a companion piece to the carnation I gave you earlier.”

“You are too generous, Marquis. Thank you. Where is it?”

“Close your eyes and I will show you.”

Connor raised his eyebrows in curiosity but did as he was told. Lafayette rested his elbow against one of the pillows and leaned in until he was close enough to plant a light kiss on Connor’s lips. It was so soft and so brief, the Marquis began to doubt whether he felt it at all. Once again, Lafayette leaned forward, giving him a deeper and longer kiss. That one he most certainly _did_ feel.

After their lips parted, Connor opened his eyes. He felt flustered and a little surprised at the Marquis’ action, but he didn’t ask why Lafayette did it. He didn’t say anything. Connor’s response was to place his hand upon the other man’s warm cheek and pull him in for another kiss. His lips tasted like the lemon cake and wine they had with their supper.

In the midst of their slow embrace, Connor laid back and allowed him to climb on top. Despite the two men being somewhat close in age, Connor nearly dwarfed Lafayette when it came to body mass. Yet it was Lafayette who was pinning him down with kisses and gentle caresses.

_Perhaps now I do not need to ask him my question concerning the flower…_ he thought.

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” Lafayette sighed as he unbuttoned the rest of Connor’s shirt. “Your skin is so warm,” he added after a pause. Connor couldn’t help but smile. For once, the Marquis seemed to be at a loss for words.

As the last remnants of sunlight spilled through the open window and into the room, the two of them continued kissing each other’s mouths, necks, and flushed cheeks. Meanwhile, Connor was finally confidant enough to let his hands roam all over the other man’s slender frame, holding him close against his own body. This went on until Lafayette lowered his head onto his bare chest, his breathing slow and steady.

Connor knew exactly how the Marquis felt as he tousled his hair and kissed his forehead. They were both tired and their extended moment of affection only managed to wear them out even further. But he was happy. Just as Lafayette had said before, it really was a day well spent.

Neither of them bothered to sleep with the covers on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first bi Connor fic I was working on so there will definitely be plenty more in the future~ And kudos to those who know the significance of the green carnation c;


End file.
